


Hunting Demons - Always a Hunter

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also lots of Winchester Family stuff, Drama within relationships but no actual love triangles because those are so boring and lame, Every explicit part will have a warning I promise, F/M, Including OC Winchester kids, Just moving my Lana stuff over here and making more FanVids on YT, Multi, There is sex and language and dark themes in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire





	Hunting Demons - Always a Hunter

**Disclaimer: I own only the story and original characters  
Supernatural is owned by its respective parties**

**I wanted to get back into writing ‘Hunting Demons’, so for those of you returning, I am so sorry I’m basically skipping a little to fast forward to Season Six. I just really want to write Johnny and Lily, and do some good Kate/Sam angst with him being you know…without a soul…and for those of you new to this series because you didn’t follow it on FanFiction.net, I’m sorry we’re starting in the middle of love stories. Both Sam and Dean are married to OC hunters, one of which is the daughter of Azazel.**

**I always do flashbacks, and I try my hardest to keep the boys in character, but they have families, lol, so you gotta take that as that is. Also, Lana is the one that killed Lilith and let Lucifer rise and it was a tough year for them, Season Five. Especially because she and Dean had Lily.**

**xXxXx**

**Lana’s POV**

Adjusting to an entire year without Sam was one of the hardest things that Dean and I had ever had to do. He was our family, and to be raising _our_ family without him in it? To not have Kate travelling with us anymore either, because the love of her life was gone only a few days after she’d given birth to their son? Everything that we had ever gotten used to had fallen apart when Sam and Adam had fallen into the pit, and just like that, our lives were completely different and we didn’t know what to do at first.

We knew that Bobby was taking care of Kate and Robbie, and even with nightmares and the occasional need to get rid of a demon because they were threatening us, Dean and I were mostly _happy_. We had Johnny, who was 4 now, and Lily, who was 2, and while I hadn’t been the happiest to have a child shortly after I had accidentally let Lucifer free, it was old hat now…being a Mom. Dean and I had been through so much to get here, and maybe we deserved a normal life. We didn’t really know how to _live_ one, but we were trying because it was what Sam had made us promise to do. So, Johnny started Preschool, Lily and I worked on getting her talking a lot more, and Dean got a normal 9-5 job, and I got involved in Johnny’s school.

“Babe?” I called out to Dean, looking up at him as I got Johnny’s zipper on his coat unstuck the manual way instead of using any abilities. “Lily is doing the thing again.”

Laughing, Dean shook his head. “Baby girl, you have to keep your shoes on.”

“Don’t wanna,” Lily responded, shaking her head more as her father moved toward her. “Nooooo.”

“We’re going out, Munchkin. If you don’t wear shoes, your feet are going to get cold,” Dean explained, nodding when she sighed, but held her shoes out to him.

She didn’t speak anywhere near as much as Johnny did at two, but she was a very intelligent little girl and I blamed all the demon blood. It made the kids have hyper senses and while that was still something to get used to, seeing Dean be a Dad warmed my heart. After the miscarriage, and not being able to have kids, and then both of us dying, him going through Hell, me seeing it all, and then all the stuff with Ruby and Alastair and the angels…we were at least together. Together and happy—even if we’d also been spending more time than Sam would be happy with, trying to find a way to get him out of Hell.

“Hey, Thing 1,” I whispered, smiling when Johnny looked at me. “Go get your firetruck and then I need you to grab yourself and Thing 2 a scarf. It’s a little windy.”

Rolling his eyes at me, Johnny shook his head. “Do we look like ‘Cat in the Hat’ characters to you?”

“Every day,” I responded with a little laugh: he got the sarcasm from his father.

Leaning forward as Dean chuckled a little, I blew a raspberry on Johnny’s cheek lovingly and then kissed his temple as he laughed. Letting him go, he went to get his firetruck and the scarves, Lily holding her hands up to Dean and smiling when he swooped her up into his arms. He’d never actually thought about this settling down and having kids thing, but it was obvious that he was kind of loving it. This was all something of **HIS** that he could _keep_. Something that he’d made and wasn’t tainted the way that the rest of our lives were.

“Are you sure today is a park kind of day?” I asked him, turning to look at him and smiling as Lily rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her little arms around him.

Dean rubbed her back and nodded. “Yeah. Come on, Jen and Kevin want this play date really bad.”

**xXxXx**

**Dean’s POV**

I would be the first to tell someone that I wasn’t the ‘Dad’ type.

That is, at least _before_ Lana.

After meeting her, I’d known she was someone that I needed in my life, and I’d pushed her away so much just out of fear of being the reason I’d _lose_ her. After all the fighting and the death, and after all the trying to just be friends, life had been easier when we’d just _given in_ to what we were feeling. Now we had this beautiful life together, and while parts of it sucked, and we were miserable without Sam and Kate, we couldn’t be completely gone when we had two beautiful kids together. A legacy I’d never thought I’d get to pass on. Didn’t matter to me that they were ¼ demon because their mother was the best woman that I knew, and she hadn’t asked for her mother to give birth to her.

“We spent too much time last week trying to look into some more things to do about Sammy, so…we owe this time to Jen and Kevin and the kids,” I told my wife, smiling when she gave in and then rolled up on the balls of her feet to kiss me. “Do you still have that babysitter’s number?”

Laughing, Lana rolled her eyes playfully at me. “Tonight is not the night to get lucky, Stud. Kate is coming over, remember? She has a hunt she needs help with and I wanna see Robbie. We missed his first birthday because Johnny was sick, remember?”

“Right, right,” I nodded, giving her a smile and then looking over at Johnny running into the room.

From the moment he had been born he had looked more like his mother than like me, but the older he got, the more he looked like me. Lily on the other hand looked like a little mini Lana, but she also had some of me in her. Reminded us both of Sam with how calm she was all the time, and she was a Daddy’s Girl, always wanting to be around me as much as she could. I didn’t mind—in fact I kind of loved that the most important girls in my life wanted me 24/7.

Ushering everyone out the door, Lana and I made the most of the trip to the park with Jen and Kevin, glad their three kids got along with our two. Jen and Lana had been best friends since they were little, and Kevin and I were basically best friends now, and it was nice that we could hang out while the kids played. Kaydence and Minah were 5 now, in Kindergarten, but it was Saturday and so they were playing with Lily because Johnny was always playing with Aaron now, who was 3. He had played with the twins before, but once Aaron had come around, it had been a whole new playing field.

“Any more power mishaps?” Jen asked us as we all sat on the bench next to the playground and watched the kids run around.

I shook my head. “Nope. Been pretty quiet on that front. Every once in a while they move stuff they want, but Lana’s on top of it.”

“It’s weird to think Mom went through this with me before she hid it all from me,” Lana told them with a smile. “At least Dean doesn’t freak out about it anymore though.”

“It is really weird to see things move off of shelves and not be a ghost,” I protested, but I smiled when the other three laughed. “I married a freak though, what can I say?”

I laughed louder when Lana punched my arm, the four of us catching up some more before Johnny had pushed Minah over and it was time to go home. He was getting kind of aggressive when he got mad, and though I knew who he got _that_ from, I knew he was just a kid. Discipline had been working and he always apologized when he was asked, he was just very hands on. Part of that was probably the demon blood, but when it was time to go home, it was time to go home.

When they got back to the house, Lana and Dean both paused, Johnny in Lana’s arms and Lily in Dean’s, seeing Kate’s car already in the driveway. She had a key, so she was already in, and Lily needed a nap, but they hadn’t seen Kate in _months_. Losing her husband to the pit had killed her, and she hadn’t been adjusting the way they had hoped that she would. Then again, neither he nor Lana had handled each other’s death in a healthy way either, so…what could they expect?

“Kate?” Lana called as they opened up the door.

“In here!” Came the voice of someone very much _not_ Kate.

**xXxXx**

**Kate’s POV**

I felt kind of bad that this was the way that we were springing things on Lana and Dean when we’d all agreed _not_ to bring them into the fold again because of the kids, but the hunt we were doing? It would put Sam too close to Lana and she’d be able to sense him. If she could sense him, then she would seek him out and so it was best to be upfront and get yelled at, than to _not_ say anything. Bobby had been arguing with us about it all, but mostly I think he was just afraid of Lana being mad at him, and for all intents and purposes, she was his surrogate daughter.

“Why do I hear…Bobby…” Lana asked as she came into the room, but she immediately put her hand up to her mouth when she saw Sam, tears coming to her eyes. “Oh my God…”

Dean paused too, confused to say the least. “…Sammy…?”

“Hi, Dean. Lana,” Sam greeted them, smiling at Lily and Johnny even though they didn’t seem as thrilled to see him. “Wow. The kids are huge.”

“Sammy…” Lana said again, moving toward him after setting Johnny down. “Oh my God, Sammy….”

Her arms were around him in an instant, and though she’d hesitated at first, he was Sam. There were things that were off, but I’d known that when I’d seen that he’d come back and it didn’t matter: we had a son together and I wanted my husband back. The only reason that we’d kept things from Lana and Dean was because they had settled down. Dean had a job, Lana got to stay home with the kids, and they were by friends. The kids were in a good school district, no one was getting uprooted from schools, and with Lana to protect them, how much danger were they really in?

“I missed you, Lan,” Sam told her, hugging her back.

Dean still hadn’t moved, his hand running up and down Lily’s back because she needed a nap and it showed. She was fussy, and when Lana pulled back and kissed Sam’s forehead, she moved to Lily and took her from Dean, reaching for Johnny’s hand. He was rooted there next to his father trying to figure Sam out, and that should have warned me that Sam really was brought back different, but I didn’t care anymore. I had my husband back and I would deal with whatever that meant when we got there and not a minute before.

I didn’t care how selfish that was.

“I missed you too, Uncle Sammy,” Johnny managed, moving to hug him and nodding when Sam hugged him to him. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Sam smiled and nodded at him, all of us watching as Lana got the kids upstairs, Dean still just staring at the three of us. He was feeling betrayed, and I knew that, so I excused myself to help Lana with the kids, hearing Dean speak up and then move to hug his brother. It wasn’t going to be this cordial when they found out that I’d known for this long and that Bobby had known this whole year, but now they knew. We just hadn’t wanted to involve them.

“How long?” Lana asked me as I came into the doorway of Lily’s room.

With Robbie napping in the guest room already, I felt like most of everything was calm enough to tell the truth. “9 months.”

“Nine…wow,” Lana told her, shaking her head. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“No,” I admitted, and I knew she was mad at me.

Nodding, Lana took a deep breath and tucked Lily in, Johnny knowing he needed to stay in his room, and when Lana went past me with that look in her eyes, I knew that I should stay too. I went to go and check on Robbie, using a dampening spell on the room because I knew what Lana was like when she got _that_ look in her eye: there was going to be yelling. Sam was her brother, that was the way she had always truly seen him, and she’d been separated from him because of lying and deception, and I didn’t know if she or Dean were ever truly going to forgive us.

**xXxXx**

**Lana’s POV**

“We’ve been hunting,” Sam explained, taking a deep breath. “Me and Kate, and Robbie of course. Can’t really go anywhere without a 1 year-old when you’ve married a woman of the Meckenzie bloodline.”

Dean nodded a little as I entered the room. “Yeah, they are a dangerous and stubborn breed.”

“How long have you been alive, Sam?” I asked him point blank, holding my hand up when Bobby opened up his mouth to speak. “Don’t lie to me.”

Nodding, Sam took a deep breath. “A year.”

“A _year_?” Dean asked, and I could hear some anger in his voice. “You were alive a whole year and you just what? Left me and Lana in the dark? How long have you know, Bobby?”

Sighing, Bobby nodded. “The whole year.”

I was shocked, honestly, that so many of the people that we had been so close to, had been _lying_ to us this whole time. We had been mourning Sam, and trying to find ways to bring him back, and instead he had been here the whole time. Hunting with his wife and the only kid they were probably going to have since Kate had been so committed to being done with kids. Then again, I’d been the same and Dean and I had two now—had even thought about having three. Perhaps that was just because of the future that Dean had seen almost two years ago, and so we knew we were somewhat _destined_ to have another, but then again…Dean didn’t believe in destiny.

“Why the fuck would you do this?” I asked angrily, all of them looking at me because I tried not to swear that often, especially now, as a mother. “I was the entire reason that Lucifer rose, because I was tricked. Lilith kidnapped my _son_ , and forced me to _kill her_ , so the Devil rose. The Devil, that then basically hunted us down with Zachariah because they wanted to start an Apocalypse. A battle between you two with Michael and Lucifer inhabiting you. Adam got thrown into the mix, and now…you wanna tell me that I’ve been living with this crushing guilt that I was the reason that you were _murdered_ , and _thrown into Hell_ , and you’ve been alive? With your wife and your kid and Bobby? And not once did you want to come and tell me that you were okay?”

I knew that I was tearing up, and I was frustrated, but I wasn’t going to cry right now. I was far too pissed off to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

“You got out!” Bobby explained, raising his voice. “You two have a family and you’ve been living a normal life.”

“Lanni and I will never have a normal life!” Dean countered back, raising his voice too because we really did feel betrayed right now. “She’s half _demon_! Do you guys not remember that?”

Sam took a deep breath. “Look, I know, and maybe we should have said something, but I’m not the only one hunting. Mom’s Dad is around too. We have a whole family of hunters on Mom’s side.”

“This is just weirder and weirder,” Dean said, shaking his head. “You weren’t doing us any favors. We still get dragged into things because I have kids with Winchester and Meckenzie blood. Do you get that? Demon and Vessel blooded children. We were never really out. Just trying to go through the motions because _you_ made us promise that we would!”

He was looking at Sam now, and I couldn’t blame him, but I was seeing red as Bobby spoke up again about how he was adamant about Dean and I being in the dark. I got that he was looking out for us, but we had been so resigned before Lily, to knowing that we’d be a hunting family because of what our children were. Because of _who_ we were. We wanted to be better than John, and than my mother, Florence, but it was the life we were going to have. A house to be in most of the time, and travel for hunts when it was necessary. Teach the kids how to defend themselves but not drag them along to hunts, but also not keep them in the dark because that would get them killed someday.

“We were plagued with nightmares and feelings, and mourning,” Dean continued, shaking his head.

I nodded, biting my lip. “Emotionally, we’ve been a hot mess.”

“This was what was best for you!” Bobby tried to argue.

“Just stop!” I told him loudly, shaking my head. “You have no idea what we were really going through because we were putting up a front for the sake of saving face!”

“I drank too much! I had nightmares! Lana and I were pouring over everything we could to try and find a way to bring Sam back even though he begged us to leave it alone! So sue us! You are our family!” Dean yelled, shaking his head.

Bobby gave him a look and then looked at me. “Those kids upstairs are your family.”

“Don’t even start!” I yelled, feeling like I might cry and needing some air. “Sam has Robbie and Kate with him and you denied Dean and I that chance. To be with them and still be able to be with _our_ kids and protect them and all the innocents that we can help. You took the one person from me that has always understood the demon blood in my veins even if he doesn’t get the level at which I get it. Dean and I have never once denied that we are dependent…partially on Sam and Kate.”

I knew I couldn’t say much else without crying, so I stormed out of the house to get some air.

**xXxXx**

**Dean’s POV**

The room was quiet for a moment or two after Lana stormed out, me turning back to Bobby and Sam after watching my wife go. She needed me, and I go to her in a minute, but right now, I wanted to stress my point. A whole year we’d been kept from one of the most important people in our family, and he was just sitting here expecting us to just let it go. Lana and I weren’t really like that, however, which was why we were so perfect for each other: we couldn’t let things or each other, go.

“You got out, Dean,” Bobby reiterated, softer this time.

I shook my head and pointed toward the door Lana had stormed out of. “Do I look out to you? Now that we know that Sam is alive? Now that _she_ knows? She’s in protective mode. Why do you think I actually agreed to procreate with her? She is the most protective woman that I know—Hell, the most protective _person_ —and we were already still in it.”

“There’s not a part of you that wants her to stay here?” Bobby asked me.

“Of course I want her to stay here, safe with the kids,” I told him, giving him a look because of what he had just implied. “Do you know how many times I’ve tried to do that? Tried to save her by exiting her life because I thought it was for her own good? That woman would just track me down and you know what? At this point in our lives, I’ll take the selfishness. The kids are safer with the two of us, even if hunting is involved. There are ways around child involvement.”

Bobby sighed, nodding a little. “This is what I was afraid of. I want those kids upstairs to be safe.”

“We are all safer, with Lana not upset,” I promised them, taking a step back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go calm down my wife.”

**xXxXx**

**Since Sam currently doesn’t have a soul, we’ll see how much of his POV he gets in later chapters. I promise things will start moving along quicker and be longer soon though. I might also go ahead and throw up my Season Twelve story too, but…we will see. This is just the introduction really, to getting back into the swing of things with them. I’ll probably connect this and the other story, so I’ll be working on this one until they connect, because I’m going to do some time jumps up to the current season just so I can age the kids up? And not do a million hunts with a bunch of babies. Writing the Winchester Legacies is my favorite thing, honestly. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
